


Heat of the Future

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: Just because you can see the future, doesn't mean you'll see futures you like





	Heat of the Future

Rose’s current human companion had been getting mixed reviews from the other Crystal Gems. Amethyst seemed to share in Rose’s interest in human culture, and Greg was a new playmate for her as much as he was for Rose. Pearl seathed with jealous rage from the attention he was getting. And as for herself, Garnet had to say that despite previous neutral feelings, Greg was starting to grow on her.

 

Humans were fleeting, and lived short lives. Combined with the fact that Rose’s interests in specific humans that was even more brief than human lifespans, it was only a matter of time before he’d be gone and they’d be doing whatever. These were facts that Pearl loved to parrot every time Greg was brought up in conversation. But seeing how this relationship was going, she had a feeling that it’d be the longest one yet. 

 

Love was a tricky matter, and when it came to unusual relationships, Garnet knew what it was like. A noble gem and a soldier gem? In the eyes of Homeworld it might as well have been a gem and a human. Rose and Greg had their own set of unique challenges ahead of them, but Greg seemed ready to face the challenges. Garnet wasn’t so sure about Rose. Relationships were never her strong suit. Only time would tell on that one.

 

But her mission here was complete, so she warped back to them temple. She wasn’t sure how long she had been gone for, but when she got back Pearl was waiting for her.

 

“There you are! I was looking all over for you!” Pearl asked, immediately getting in her face, needing to stand on her tiptoes to do it.

 

“You could’ve asked Rose, and she would have told you I was out looking for corrupt gems in the old Earth Spire. The lava would have made it dangerous for the rest of you to go.” 

 

“I couldn’t ask Rose because it’s about that-” She turned so she could throw her hands in the air, ”-That human!!”

 

“Why are you asking me?” Garnet already knew the answer. She had peeked into the future, and the question was all about when Greg was leaving. Never once was his name said, but that was neither here nor there.

 

“I need to know when that human is leaving. He’s taking up too much of Rose’s time when she could be doing missions and he’s loud and obnoxious.” 

 

“And you want me to use my future vision to see where this relationship is going to go?”

 

“I want you to use your future vision to tell me when it’s going to end. I can’t stand that wannabe singer.” Pearl huffed, crossing her arms.

 

“It’s not fair to meddle with relationships. What are you going to do with this information?” She could already see the future of Pearl being upset with the results, so the most likely future was that Pearl goes off and cries in her room for a few weeks.

 

“Tell that to him! He’s the meddler! I just want to know how much longer I’m going to have to deal with him!” Pearl huffed, crossing her arms. There was no future where Pearl didn’t keep bothering her until she either lashed out or caved and told her.

 

“Alright. Just this once.” Garnet closed her left and right eyes, leaving only the center. She needed to concentrate to look further into the future.

 

She was still at the temple, but now Rose was there instead of Pearl. She had that soft look on her face she always had on her face when the topic of Greg came up, and her hands rested gently on her stomach.

 

“Garnet. I need to speak to you in private.” Rose said, opening the door to her room. Garnet followed. 

 

“Things have been getting serious with Greg, and I wanted to tell you first that I’m pregnant. I have a tiny little human growing in me as we speak. They’re going to grow into a human baby. Just like the one Vidalia had that’s now even more like a tiny human.” Rose trailed off. “Well they’re not really going to be human. Not all the way at least. They’re going to be half gem, and half human. They’re going to bridge the gap between gems and humans.” Rose paused, her hands gently caressing her stomach. 

 

“But in order to do that, I’m going to have to give up my physical form. I’m going to live on in our child, but I’m not going to be around anymore. I can’t be the leader of the Crystal Gems anymore.” Rose put her hands on Garnet’s shoulders. “That’s why I’m giving you the job. You’re someone both Pearl and Amethyst can respect. You make solid choices and you always think things through. I’m not going to be able to go on missions anymore. It’d just be putting my baby in danger. So effective right now, you’re the leader of the Crystal Gems.” 

 

Garnet didn’t know what to say. What could she even say? Rose made lots of rash decisions without asking anyone first, but what was she supposed to do with all this? She couldn’t be leader. Without future vision, she’d be just as lost as the rest of them. She was barely qualified to lead them, she had no experience leading anything. She only worked as equals under Rose.

 

“Garnet?”

 

“Garnet?” Rose’s voice morphed into Pearl’s. “So what did you see? When is he leaving?”

 

She couldn’t disrespect Rose’s wishes of her being the first to know, and this wasn’t news that she could give away.

 

“Garnet! Come back!” Somehow, she found herself on the warp pad. It would be for the best.

 

She dropped herself down in the old Earth Spire. There was no harm in just taking her rage out on the viscous lava. She could punch it as much as she wanted for as long as she wanted.

 

She wasn’t fit to be leader. Why of all people was she chosen? Why was there no one else more qualified? Why did Pearl have to be so dramatic and take everything so personally, and why did Amethyst have to be so green and rash? Why did Rose have to be like this? Why couldn’t she just let things stay the way they were? 

 

Garnet became aware of the tears falling from her eyes as she heard them sizzle against the lava. How long had she been crying for? She took a break from beating the lava to wipe away her tears.

 

Why did the first person to accept her as who she was have to leave?

 

There was nothing to be done. She supposed that Rose would give her pointers on how to give out missions, and how to properly locate gems. Rose wasn’t so cruel to just throw her into the heat of this new battle and just leave her to fend for herself. 

 

Besides, once Rose made up her mind, there was no changing it. 


End file.
